


Prologue (Or Remus, Roman and Patton are Best Friends)

by Yukaigeshot



Series: The Moonlit Pretenders [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, London 1880, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukaigeshot/pseuds/Yukaigeshot
Summary: Roman, Remus and Patton have always been best friend since the moment they met. And Roman's believed that they would always be together. right?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: The Moonlit Pretenders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. We're all in this Together

Remus and Roman never could remember where they were from. All they knew was each other. Since they were 8, they’ve been left to fend for themselves after their parent were died during the fifth Cholera pandemic. With no known relatives to take them in and with no money to their name but a gold chain necklace each, they were sent straight to an orphanage.  
There they met with other boys and girls of their age though some were either older or younger. They did try to get along with the other kids. But being the newer kids, meaning there’ll be less food for everyone, they were often picked on and bullied as if an attempt to drive them away. The turning point however, was the following week they were there when Remus was trying to defend Roman from an older bully picking on him for liking flowers and he knocked over a large porcelain vase and it shattered to the floor. _“What was noise!?”_ Every child in the orphanage shuddered because that sounds like Hilde. And she did not sound happy.

Hilde, the Orphanage housekeeper was known to the public as a kind and caring woman for opening an orphanage in her own house. But the truth was that she only did so for the community funds and the money donated to the orphanage. She drank expensive wine and wore fine clothes while the children ate scraps and dog dinners. And she handled her house hold with an iron fist. If any child came to close step over her line she would not hesitate to grab a whip and beat the child till they bruised and bled. This Hilde was the one they feared and was stomping down the staircase this very moment.

Seeing her vase broken, Hilde was fuming and looked over to the three children. Before Roman could say a word of defense for Remus, the bully threw Remus under the bus and called out that he knocked over the vase. After two other children confirming this (mostly because they didn’t want to be punished as well) Hilde dragged Remus by the ear and up the stairs. Roman held on to Hilde’s dress, all the while pleading for Remus to be spared. But Hilde just kicked him off her skirt and locked herself and Remus in the Red Room, where the Flog was waiting for him. 

For almost an hour, Roman sat by the door listening to his brother cry out blow after blow of the Flog. Every whip of the Flog Roman heard felt like a stab to his heart and yet all he could do is lean against the door and pray for his brother. When Hilde finally opened the door and saw Roman against it, she pulled Roman up from his shirt and tossed him into the room with Remus. Before Roman could recover from his initial shock he heard the door lock click, locking him in as well. “Ro?” said a small voice. Roman then turned to Remus who sat in a dark corner.

Roman slowly crawled over to Remus and slowly he saw what that monster had done to him. She had removed his shirt and dark lines streaked across Remus’s back. Some of them even broke the skin causing thin drips of blood to travel down the skin. “Re…” Roman’s voice choked with devastation, brought himself close enough for Remus to collapse into his chest and sob. Careful with the bruises, Roman tried his best to rub comforting circles in to Remus’s sides while hoping that Remus didn’t feel his tears running down his cheeks onto the top of his hair.

That night, Roman and Remus slept in each other’s arms. Without supper.

***

Remus was the first to jolt awake when he heard the door unlock. His eyes narrowed in in defense as his shoulder tensed and he scrunched Roman’s shirt between his fingers. But what peaked through the door was not Hilde. It was one of the orphaned boys. Unlike Remus’ and Roman’s auburn sun kissed hair, this boy is dirt sandy blond. His face was littered with freckles and was fortunate enough to wear glasses to frame his simple brown eyes even though he still had ragged clothes like the rest of them. “What do you want?” Remus growled as he doesn’t trust anyone in this house save for Roman. I mean look what happened to him.

All the boy did was show a sympathetic look before placing a container at the foot of the door before and leaving the door ajar. Confused, Remus shook Roman awake and pointed towards the door. Roman sees the container and after examining the label, they realized its soothing balm. After Roman help apply the balm onto Remus’ back, they set off to finish their chores set for the day. After that was done, they went to find the boy to thank him for his kind gesture. They eventually found him in an attic, surrounded books and drawings.

“Hi” Roman called out with a small voice. The boy, who was busy drawing looked up and smiled. “Hi!” The boy ushered them over “Come on and sit, I’ve got room.”

The both of them sat down and introduced themselves as well as thank him for the kindness he’s shown. The boy introduced himself as Patton. He was 10 and turns out was here since he was a baby as he was the son of Hilde’s maid who also passed away 3 years ago because of Cholera. But even before her death, Hilde treated him and his mother no differently than the others and would beat them should he or she tried to defend the other kids. So, his mother taught him what to do which is to swipe the Red Room key to unlock the door for the kids to walk out and offer some soothing balm for them. He’s continued doing so even after her death. Though this is the first time anyone has thanked him for it.

So, began this small but very strong friendship. Every day, after finishing their chores and having dinner Remus, Roman and Patton would often skip Supper and sneak away into the attic, which to both Roman’s and Remus’ delight was the only place that Hilde won’t go (due to it’s dusty and moldy stench) and Patton was more than happy to share the space with them. They would talk about their interest and hobbies. Past experiences and funny stories. Then on a full moonlit night, Patton showed the twins the Attic window that allowed them to sneak out on to the shingled roof and jump from building to building. They played pretend and found out that the three of them enjoyed singing. And since there was no Hilde to stop them, they would sing al till the moon is high in the night sky.

They would also try to make sure that the kids would behave as to not anger Hilde. But on days that Hilde do pull out the Flog, they would try to either defend the children (which results in any or all of them getting whipped) or comforting and applying the balm onto the children who are whipped. They felt terrible for letting this go on but with the way things are, this is all they can do. And when any or all of them felt down, they would comfort each other in the attic. Even more so if it was on a full moon and they would walk up on the roof and sing to each other. 

And that was their life for the next 3 years. That is until they we’re sent to a workhouse.


	2. And Then There Were Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus spent the second half of his day packing up to leave in the morning and his time after supper helping Patton find Roman who’s been hiding in the kitchen on the floor. Upset because of Remus’ “betrayal” and that there was nothing he could do.
> 
> Or I don’t know how to write angst

“Hey… It’s all okay” Remus tries too console Roman who clings to his shirt crying fat tears into the cotton fabric. Patton sit beside his rubbing circles into Roman’s back. 

“How could you?! Leaving us! Absurd!” Roman bellowed. He then lifted his head as to look over at Patton “Patton! Yell at Remus too!” 

“Sorry, dear” Patton said as he moved in closer to Roman, hugging him from behind. Deep down he does feel sad but he know Roman feel even worse than he is “But, It’s not like Remus wanted this to happen. He was just unfortunately singled out”  
“But it’s not fair! I want to come with you! We always go with you!” Roman sobbed. He couldn’t help himself. His brother was leaving the work house. He was leaving them. He was leaving him.

Remus could only hold on to Roman. He didn’t know what else to do. He has been sold. He would have stayed at the orphanage if it had meant that he would stay with them. Even though that it been shut down.

After Hilde’s arrest for misuse of community funds for personal gains, her orphanage was taken down. The younger kids were sent to different orphanages while the older kids were sent to a workhouse. Since Patton was 13 and Roman and Remus are 11 they opted that a workhouse at least more productive. So every morning they would walk out to start with odd jobs such as being paper boys, Shoe shiner, couriers and so on. They would be fed (Though not very much. It was just breakfast and dinner and the portions were even smaller than what Hilde served), their wages would amount to £15 a week and have a roof over their heads.  
The situation however was as unwelcoming as back in the orphanage. Though some were civil, being the younger bunch meant that there would be other trying to extort them of they’re wage. So they’ve kept to themselves most of the time. They eat together, work together, play together and sleep together. Roman thought, that although times were tough, although food was scarce and although nights were dark, as long as they had each other, it was that he needed. It was enough.

That is until one day after being at the workhouse for 2 months, a wealthy woman came to the workhouse and was in search of some house staff for her home. So there she was, picking up 6 girls as chamberlains 4 women as housemaids and 3 men as butlers. She was just about to leave and that would be that but then Remus and Patton ran in and being chased by Roman. They saw the woman and stood dead at their tracks. The woman smiled and whispered to the workhouse owner. The owner agreed and shook her hand. He then called for Remus and the next thing he knew, he had been sold to house of Rushworth.

“You know you can’t. I tried convincing them if I could decline or at least they would let me bring you guys.” Remus huffed before he continued “He said that that lady had already paid for me and I was allowed to take you with me.” Roman looked back up at his brother and whimpered “I’m sorry but my hands are tied.” Remus finally sighed. Remus spent the second half of his day packing up to leave in the morning and his time after supper helping Patton find Roman who’s been hiding in the kitchen on the floor. Upset because of Remus’ “betrayal” and that there was nothing he could do.

Patton understood the situation as much as the next person but he too felt robbed of his friend. They been together for so long and for their trio to be broken seemed… wrong. Seeing Roman in such a state just reminded him of the first time he saw them, how he held on to Remus like his life depended on it. Patton let out a huge sigh. He wasn’t thinking of pulling this out now but…  
“I wish I could do something for you both to make this right… But I may have the next best thing.” Remus and Roman looked up at Patton as he pulled out of his pocket 2 pendant necklaces. The twins I bulged in awe as they saw them. They recognized their heirloom gold chains but they assumed that the pendants rimmed with a gold frame was Patton’s recent addition. One had red gem and the other had green gem to which Patton slipped them on Roman and Remus respectfully. They both looked at their new jewels in awe. 

About to thank Patton, Roman turn to Patton to see that he too had a pendant necklace despite it being silver and having a light blue gem instead. “I wanted to keep them a surprise for you birthday but I guess not is as good time as any” He held out his pendant to see the frame had been en grained with all three of their names. Remus realized this and looked at his to see the same thing and Roman confirmed his had them too. “This way” Patton continued “We’d always be together.”

Remus let out an embarrassingly loud sob before he started bawling and hugging the two in his arms. Despite being twins with Roman and Patton being the eldest, Remus had grown considerably larger than the two so much that he looks like an older brother than a twin. But that does stop him from acting like he does with them. Patton and Roman though being squeezed by Remus, started crying too. 

“We’re going to miss you, dear.” Patton said as a tear slid down his cheek.

“Write to us! You have to!” Roman claws into Remus’ back face in his shoulder.

“Alright, Ro. Miss you to, Pat.” Remus hiccuped.

Remus left that morning on Sunday. His Pendant clutched in his left hand as he waved goodbye to Patton and Roman as the carriage that carried him drove away.


	3. Finding our place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day went by uneventfully. Doing some jobs, eating their meals, keep a watchful eye on Roman. All this while with the address in his pocket. And luckily for Patton, tonight’s full moon.
> 
> After Supper, Just as Roman’s about to head to bed. Patton excitedly caught up to Roman with two burlap sacks.
> 
> “Don’t sleep tonight. We’re going to see Remus”
> 
> Or Meet House Steward Janus

Not one letter was received and it’s beginning to take a toll on Roman.

It seemed normal at first. Roman would wake up early and would try to breeze through work and would ask when the mail would come. Since the mail cycle was every 2 days, this would be what he does for those intervals. But when mail came, there wasn’t one from Remus. Those night, Roman would have curled up in his bed with Patton stroking his hair as he whimpered himself to sleep. Always ready with comforting words:

“It’s only been a week. He’ll write for sure”

“Remus’ probably busy. Give him time.”

“The postal must have run out of stamps. He’ll send something soon”

“You know he loves us. He’ll write”

“I miss him too, dear. I miss him too.”

But slowly, he’s having the hardest time believing his own words himself. Remus was the only 11 year old there, so he must be swamped with work. So Patton let it be.

But a year passes and still no letter.

Patton was getting worried. 

Roman was slowly losing his spark. His springy step became dragging feet and his cheerful smile became a small dull line. His beautiful dark brown eyes lost that sparkle and he no longer sang. It was like without Remus, Roman was slowly withering away.

There was only one thing to do.

Just after midnight, Patton woke up from bed earlier than the rest of the workhouse colleagues and went to the owner’s office. He looked into his drawers, searched into his files, crosschecking names to find anything. Anything that could at least lead them to where Remus is.

Until finally, just before dawn broke. An address.

It had Remus’ name along with the other people who were taken away on that faithful day.

At least now Patton could be at ease. He went back to his bed to catch what little sleep he had left.

The day went by uneventfully. Doing some jobs, eating their meals, keep a watchful eye on Roman. All this while with the address in his pocket. And luckily for Patton, tonight’s full moon.

After Supper, Just as Roman’s about to head to bed. Patton excitedly caught up to Roman with two burlap sacks.  
“Don’t sleep tonight. We’re going to see Remus”

Roman almost squealed with delight after hearing this but quickly covered his mouth as he accepted the sack and winked back at Patton.

Patton was relieved to at least got roman’s spirit back up again as he watched his pack what little belongings he had into the sack. Patton did the same but started to feel uneasy. Things seem to be going well.

Maybe too well.

But he wasn’t one to look at luck with a suspicious eye like a late night visitor. So he brushed it off and offered to help Roman with his packing.

When the light were finally shut off and the only light that illuminated the room was the moon, they sprang into action. Escaping through the window like they always did back in the orphanage and made it safely out of the house. Patton then pulled out the address from his pocket and held it out to the moonlight as he read the directions. They took their bikes (another thing they bought with their wages) and rode off to find Remus.

Now though it was pass midnight, the towns are still buzzing with life. Since it was the busier street of London, Roman and Patton were a bit lost. They tried asking people where would this address would be or at least point them to the right direction. But more often than not, people would scoff at them and wouldn’t even look at them. It’s gotten to a point that they were just out right ignored. Roman and Patton ended up just sitting down by a side walk.

“Well then. Where to now?” Roman looked over towards Patton. Patton pulled up his address and looked over to it once more. He should have at least thought to bring a map along, but now, lost and unsure where to go from here.

“Perhaps if we set off into the outskirts of the city?” Patton suggested putting the address back in his pocket.

Roman, having being cold and exhausted still stood up. “Then let’s make haste! Remus awaits!” He said as he picked up his bike from the ground.

Of into the night they rode. Pass the city building and soon into the clearing of trees and dirt roads. Surely they’ve entered more rural area, have they not?

They rode down the dirt road when they reached a wooden bridge and they would have crossed it fine had they seen a man who strewn across the bridge like a piece of dead fish. So, there Roman’s bike skidded over the man’s ankle and out the man yowled scaring Patton and making him lose balance in the process. Causing both Roman and Patton to tumble off their bikes and face planting into the wooden boards.

Patton was first to sit up “Oh dear lord! I think we hit someone!”

Roman slowly to sit up rubbing his face from the impact “I’m fine Patton, thank you for your concern.” Roman replied sarcastically.

“No really!” Patton got up and rushed over to the man clutching his leg “Sir? Are you alright!?”

“My ankle! Ooooh sweet Mother Grace, my ankle!” The man yelped. Hearing this Roman got up quickly and crouched over the man. His hands hovered over his ankle before looking at the man with serious expression. “I’m sorry, Sir. I am going to touch you to ensure it is not broken. Do I have your permission?” The man gave a small but audible yes and Roman gently removed the man’s boot and feeling for any bones sticking out. Since living in an orphanage with an abusive keeper in the past, it helps motivate one to learn basic first aid. Slowly moving the foot to see or feel any bones askew. Luckily everything seems to be in place. But it must be treated.

Roman looked back at the man and say firmly “Sir, your ankle demands first aid. If you live near by, we will escort you back home. Is that alright with you, sir?” The man nodded and Roman looks over to Patton as they both hooked an arm on their shoulder as to make sure they don’t put pressure on the man’s foot. They gathered the man’s belonging and with the man’s directions they escorted him home to a small cottage on the grounds of private property.

***

“This is delicious.” Said the man as he started spooning more of the soup. Setting his bowler hat and cane onto the table as he held up his bowl for another helping. After getting this man back home, the man’s stomach started growling, much to his embarrassment. Patton just smiled and asked if it was okay for him to make warm tomato stew to which Janus, as the man introduced himself was more that welcome to accept.

Patton smiled at the compliment as he poured in a second portion for the man. “Thank you, sir. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Cooking was one skill that I don’t regret learning back at the workhouse.”

The Roman was carefully massaging the man’s ankle and foot as to ease the ache before tightly wrapping the ankle with the bandage. He looked up at the man grinned “Well, sir. Good news is that your ankle isn’t broken. Bad news is that it’s pretty badly sprained so I suggest you see a doctor” Roman concluded as pulled up a chair to prop-up the man’s foot with a cushion.

The man leaned back, watching the two boys help a stranger in a fit of kindness and such hands-on intelligence. Such dear honest people were rare these days. Let alone under a full moon. Despite that their unfortunate predicament being his fault, they still made sure that he made home safely and had his injury treated. Even went as far as making him dinner.

Though they aren't exactly what he’s looking for, but perhaps they’ll do.

The man set his spoon down and looked at the two boys. “Are you two looking for work?”

**Author's Note:**

> So just to be clear, I am not a Londoner. I don’t really know how the history works in the back in the 1800s of how the language is in that period. All I know is from looking it up at Wikipedia and watching Murdoch mysteries (which I know is set in Canada but I changed a lot of the times to fit London) So if there are some inaccuracies, I apologize as it is either for the flow of the story or just some creative liberties that I’m adding as to make sense.


End file.
